I love you, but do you love me?
by eponine005
Summary: And that's all she wrote
1. Chapter 1

This is may first time at a fanficition so please be gentle. I own nothing I just borrowed the characters.

Chapter 1

20 year old Stephanie sat is a semi state of shock on the living room couch as the paramedics wheeled the gurney out the front door once again murmuring their condolences.

"Dead" she mumbled to herself with tears in her eyes, "I can't believe he's dead."

In the air ship above Lazy Town Sportacus had just finished his breakfast when his crystal went off.

"Someone is in trouble, Door!" he shouted as he raced out of the ship. Standing on the observation platform, Sportacus looked down over Lazy Town and saw the ambulance pull away from Mayor Meanswell's house.

"Stephanie", he whispered. Quickly Sportacus climbed down the ladder and made his way to the Meanswell home through the quite street's of town. When Sportacus arrived he found the front door still open and he went inside and saw Stephanie crying on the couch.

"Stephanie" he asked, "What's wrong?" then slowly sitting down next to her.

"Oh Sportacus" Stephanie said in between sobs of grief, "It's Uncle Milford, he's, he's dead. She finally choked out before throwing her arms around the slightly above average hero. Sportacus pulled Stephanie into a strong yet gentle hug and held her for a short time before finally speaking.

"What happened?" he said while taking her face between his hands and carefully wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"I had gone out early this morning for a jog, she finally said slowly, and when I came back I found him just lying on the kitchen floor." Before launching into a fresh round of tears and burying her head back into Sportacus's muscular chest and soaking his clothes.

"I don't get it, he mumbled now, why didn't my crystal go off sooner?"

"They said it was a massive heart attack, he didn't even know what hit him. Even if someone was here it still would not had made a difference" Stephanie sobbed.

Sportacus rubbed Stephanie's back and rocked her gently as he turned to soothe the young woman as she tried to deal with the death of a man who was like a second father to her since she was 8.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own anything.

Chapter 2

The next few days went by in a blur. Funeral arrangements had to be made, Stephanie's family had to be contacted. Through it all Sportacus remained by Stephanie's side helping her cope every step of the way.

Finally the funeral was over, the whole town turned out to wish there beloved, clumsy mayor goodbye. Pixel coame home from MIT. Stingy from Harvard business school. Trixie came off tour from the X-games and Ziggy from his intership at the Taffy factory. Even Robbie Rotten was seen sulking in the background. For once Bessie Busybody was at a loss for words as she said her goodbyes and wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. As the residence slowly walked away from the cemetery Stephanie remained for a moment before laying a single pink rose on the casket and whispering a final goodbye.

"Come on Stephanie, I'll take you home" Sportacus finally said after a moment.

Later that night after all her friends and family left her home where the wake was held Sportacus was helping Stephanie finish picking up the used cups and paper plates left by guest.

"Well I guess I should be going" Sportacus said as he tied up the last trash bag.

"No please stay, I don't want to be alone tonight." Was Stephanie's quite reply.

"Of Course"

Stephanie made up the guest room next door to her room and wished Sportacus a good night and gave him a long hug before disappearing into her room. Sportacus walked into the small spare room at sat on the edge of the bed for a moment before hearing Stephanie crying again from her room. It killed him to see her like this. Finally he decided to try a comfort her. Quickly her got up and knocked on the door to her room.

"Stephanie, can I come in?'' But the request fell on deaf ears because she didn't hear him. Slowly he walked over to the weeping girl sat down on the bed and scooped her up in his arms. "I'm so sorry this happened, I wish I could take the pain away", he said before pressing a chased kiss into her long pink hair and then stroking her hair when his hand. It took Stephanie a few minutes to realize what was going on before sitting up and looking into his eyes.

Stephanie sat and looking in to the gorgeous face and blue eyes of the man she had secretly had feeling of more than friendship for the past 12 years, but thought that he would never reciprocate.

In turn Sportacus sat and looked in to the sad brown-eyed girl, no young woman the Stephanie and turned into, wouldn't even admit to himself that he had developed feeling of love for her until shortly after her 18th birthday but dismissed them because he was 10 years her senior and she deserved to be with someone her own age.

It's now or never, she thought to herself looking once again in to his eyes, blue as the ocean and she was sinking fast.

I know it's short and maybe kind of boring but it's going to get good next chapter I pormise. Just please review, and let me know what you think. Love it, hate it, needs some work. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own anything.

Thank you to the few that reviewed and but my a story alert ( i love the ego boost)

This is my first time writting a story especially this next part so please be kind.

Chapter 3

Unknowing they slowly moved closer to one another until their lips met in a slow timid kiss. Breaking apart after a moment Sportacus opened his mouth in protest only to have Stephanie wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him again only this time her tongue was now begging entrance to his mouth.

Sportacus sat there in shock for a minute before responding and kissing back. This is wrong his brain practically screamed at him but the rest of his body didn't care to listen and wrapped his hands around her thin waist.

Soon Stephanie's hand started to move from around his neck and found a resting stop on Sportacus's chest before slowly moving under his shirt.

Now the hero's brain really screaming at him to stop and it took great effort to pull himself away from the pink haired angel in front in him.

"Stephanie, he whispered, we should stop, your upset, not thinking clearly", as he removed her hands from under his shirt and pulled away from her.

"Please, she said, I want to feel something other than numb. Please Sportacus help me feel." With that she kissed him again and returned her hands to the exploration of his chest.

This was too much for the hero, true he should have tried harder to do the right thing, but hey he was also a man and it was lonely in that airship.

Stephanie now worked to remove his crystal, jacket and shirt while trying not to the break much contact with the handsome hero. Then it was Sportacus's turn and he quickly remove the pale pink cami that matched the small form fitting shorts, which served as her pajamas, that were destined to be discarded to the floor along with the last of his clothing as well.

Laying together on the queen size bed in the dimly lit pink room the two explored each other's body with fingers, hands and lips. Finally it became too much for Stephanie to take and she guided Sportacus to her now dripping wet entrance.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked one more time.

"Please", she begged almost breathlessly.

In one fluid motion he entered her, she let out a small whimper as he entered. Staying there for a moment he waited her to adjust to him and give him to nod to continue on. He proceeded slowly while kissing up and down neck and chest. Her only response was to moan and pull him closer to her. To this Sportacus started to quicken his pace he was losing control fast. Soon they were both sweating and gasping for breath before Stephanie finally screamed out having reached total bliss and Sportacus followed a few minutes later. Disentangling himself from her Sportacus lay down on the bed and Stephanie cuddled to his chest as he wrapped his arm possessively around her waist and pressing kisses into her messy pink hair.

"I Love You, Sportacus" Stephanie mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Upon hearing her declaration of love Sportacus eyes grew wide as he thought to himself, what have I done? But was unable to think of an answer before sleep claimed him as well.

Please review and maybe chapters 4 + 5 will be up sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

Still own nothing

Dedicated to my lone fan and reviewer, Thank you!

Chapter 4

Sunlight streaming through the hot pink curtains awoke Stephanie the following morning. She started to sit up when she felt something wrapped around her then it hit her, she had slept through the night for the first time in almost a next, and the second she the hero's arms. Not wanting to break the spell Stephanie started the cover his bare well-defined chest with butterfly kisses.

This woke the sleeping Sportacus and, a certain part of his anatomy as well. Opening his eyes he realized he was not in his airship. Looking around he saw the outline of her toned lean body under the covers. All those years of soccer and teaching dance have paid off he thought. Then remembering himself he quickly jumped from the bed while holding a blanket to himself almost throwing Stephanie to the floor.

"What's wrong", she questioned now picking up a sheet to cover herself in.

"Stephanie, we need to talk", he said quietly.

"Later, come back to bed", she said but now wrapping the sheet even tighter to her body after getting a sudden chill.

"What we did was wrong", the hero blurted out quickly.

"Wrong, what do you mean wrong?"

"I took advantage of you and your weakened condition, neither of us was thinking clearly." He said now searching for his things.

"Okay even I admit that this wasn't the world's greatest timing or setting for this to happen, but I Love You." Then getting up from the bed and wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

"No" he said breaking the kiss and removing her arms from him. "This just can't happen. I, I don't feel the same way about you." Sportacus faltered with the last part, then looked into her eyes now brimming with fresh tears.

"Get out" she said in a whisper," Get Out, GET OUT" now screaming at him and reaching for the nearest object she could find the throw at him to attempt to make him feel the pain and hurt he had just caused her.

Sportacus gathered the last of his things a quickly left for his airship.

Stephanie collapsed down on the floor heartbroken and cried for the second time that week. She lay there for almost an hour before she finally moved. Hastily she then got up got dressed and started to pack all the clothes that she could find into a large duffel bag and suitcase.

Quickly a lone hooded figure laden with two large bags made there way across town toward the train station.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked from the nearby park bench making the figure jump.

"What do want?" Came the icy response.

"Well don't get your pom pons in a uproar, I was just asking a question."

"Just leave me alone Robbie and forget that you saw me."

Robbie then took a good long look at the woman standing in front of him gone was the happy annoying pink energetic tornado he had come to know through the years. In her place was a sad forlorn creature tears streaming down her face not a stitch of her signature pink clothing.

"You're running away", he finally said.

"Why do you even care you have been trying to get rid of Sportacus a me for years and now you getting half of your wish", she exploded "Now for once in your miserable life shut your mouth, get out of my way, and NEVER mention to ANYONE you saw me."

With that she replaced the hood over her freshly dyed brunette hair and headed toward her original destination.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm just borrowing the characters, I promise to put them back when I'm done.

* * *

Chapter 5

3 months later

"Steph, you okay in there?"

"Yeah Terr, I'll be out in a minute"

A moment later the bathroom door opened and a pale looking brown haired girl stepped and made her way to the couch.

"Step, you know I love having you here and I never have asked any questions about why you left Lazy Town but, what is going on with you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, oh look it's supposed to rain for the next couple of days," she said obviously trying to avoid the question.

"Cut the crap you're a terrible lair. Look at me Stephanie; it's me Teresa, your cousin, and you used to tell me everything. Then a few days after uncle Milford's funeral you show up on my doorstep with this new hair color crying your eyes out. You hardly talk, you barely sleep, you never smile, I loved our uncle too but there is something else going on, so I'll ask you again what is it?"

Stephanie slumped over and put her head in her hands. She knew her cousin was right but she just wasn't ready to talk about the reason why she didn't sleep in because she thought of him and that night, or the reason why she still was so heartbroken.

"I'm sorry Ter it's just this flu bug I've got it's worn me out", she said hoping that it would appease her worried cousin.

"And that's another thing, this flu you claim to have. It's a small apartment we share almost everything, how come I'm not sick?"

"Maybe you have a better immune system?" Stephanie said not grasping at straws.

"Okay I'll make you a deal, you tell me why you are so upset all the time or you call a doctor and make an appointment to get check out."

"Hand me the phone", Stephanie said flatly.

* * *

Now I remember why I don't like going to the doctor's, Stephanie thought as she sat on the exam table in a paper gown waiting for the doctor the come in and examine her. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Hall, what seems to be the problem today?"

"Well I've been feeling kind of tired and worn down for the past month, and just recently I've now developed this stomach flu that just will not go away."

"Let me see," the doctor said while looking at her chart, "the nurse has already gotten weight, height, blood pressure, temperature, pulse and a urine sample for us, but forgot a few questions so I'll just ask. When was the date of you last period?"

"2 maybe 3 months ago, I've never been very regular and I've been under a lot of stress recently."

"Okay, are you sexually active?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean once." Then it hit Stephanie was had happened. "Omigodimpregnant" Just came tumbling out of her mouth.

"I'm going to run a quick pregnancy test, before we go any further, just sit tight and relax." With that the doctor excused herself from the room.

Easy for her to say Stephanie thought as she was left alone again in the paper gown.

* * *

Later that day Stephanie was again sitting on the large brown couch in the apartment that she currently shared with her cousin crying and staring at the ultrasound pictures of her unborn child, waiting for Teresa to come home from work.

"So what happened at the doctors office are you okay?"

Stephanie couldn't speak she just handed the pictures to her cousin.

"Your pregnant?!" Stephanie just nodded her answer. "What how, who, when?" Came flying from Teresa's month. "Well I know how, but who Steph and is this why you left Lazy Town?"

"I didn't know I was pregnant when I left honestly I didn't and as for who it doesn't matter it was a one night stand and didn't mean anything."

"But what about the father doesn't he have a right to know? Being a single mom is hard, not that I'm going to kick you out or anything we are family."

"I don't want a guy to stick around just because he feels honor bound to do so. I know being a single mom is hard but your mom did a great job with you."

"Okay, you got me on that, but I still think you should tell the father before my little niece or nephew is born. So what now?"

"I need you to go to Lazy Town for me. Uncle Milford left me the house in his will and I just can't live there, there are too many memories. So I've been in contact with a real estate agent about selling the house but I need you to go and pack up the last of the things there."

"Sure no problem cuz."

* * *

It may be a while until chapter 6 is up since it's not typed yet but reviews are known to help speed the typing process.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so happy that people are reading my story, but I'd be even happier if a few more of you reviewed. Now I know I'm not claiming to be a world class wirter and I'm sure I have more a a few errors, whether they be spelling or gramatical, but it is nice to know how I'm doing. So please review.

Still don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 6

Omigoodness, thought Teri, I can't believe uncle Milford had so much stuff in such a small house. Teri had been cleaning and organizing for the past 4 hours the first task was just to remove to thick layer of dust that covered every surface of the house. Now moving onto what to keep, what to donate, and what to throw anyway. Stephanie left instructions to keep certain photos and possibly any furniture, but the rest was to be dealt with having already taken the mementos of their uncle 3 months earlier. Teri was just about ready to take another box of trash to the curb when she ran onto someone just outside the door.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you" as she knelt down the ground to pick up the few items that she dropped.

"Here let me help you," the voice answered. Teri finally looked up to thank the helpful stranger and looked up in into the saddest pair of blue eyes known to man.

"My name is Teresa, but everyone calls me.." Offering her hand.

"Teri, I know we meant at the funeral"

"Right, I'm sorry but I forgot your name again"

"Sportacus"

"The town hero, Uncle Milford spoke of you often. Well I have to get back to cleaning excuse me."

"Wait cleaning, are you moving in?"

"No actually, getting it ready to be sold."

"But I heard Stephanie was left the house in the will, is she here?" The hero now looked around for signs of his beloved.

"No, she asked me to come clean it out and take anything I wanted from the place and throw out or donate the rest."

"Oh" the man said in an almost whisper, "Can I keep this?" noticing a picture of Stephanie giving him a kiss on the cheek under the mistletoe at a Christmas party a few years back.

"Sure I don't see why not I was just going to throw at away."

"Thanks", he said almost hugging to picture to his chest, before turning to walk away.

It did take a rocket scientist to figure out that Sportacus was in love with Stephanie; but not knowing the reason why Stephanie left Lazy Town in the first place Teri didn't want to betray her cousins trust and tell anyone where is was.

"Wait", she called out to the heartbroken man "I'm going to be here for a few more hours, if you want to have me give anything to Stephanie the next time I see her."

"You can, you will, thank you so much I'll be back."

Teri watch as the blue hero flipped and cart wheeled away.

"So the pink tornado is never coming back."

A new voice startled Teri and she turned to see who it is.

"What is this a slow news day, or should this place be called Nosey Town instead of Lazy Town."

"Good one let me introduce myself I am Robbie Rotten, no doubt you've heard of me."

"Nope, can't say I have, I'm really busy, now if you'll excuse me."

"Never heard of me!? WHAT, oh never mind. So what did you say to Sportaflop, I haven't seen him move like that in months."

"Not that it's matters, but I told him that I would deliver a message to Stephanie the next time I see her since I'm her cousin. So unless you plan of helping me clean or wish to pass on a message as well I really need to get back to work."

Robbie stood in shock for a moment before returning to his bunker, he never than a woman talk to him like that before and boy did he like it.

* * *

A few hours later the last of pictures and other things packed into Teri's van Sportacus returned with a package in hand.

"Please give this to Stephanie when you see her, there is a letter inside and a mail tube for her to reach me with if she wants to talk to me. I'll understand if she does want to but, please please make sure she reads the letter."

"Sure, no problem." Teri said climbing into the drivers seat. "Hopefully I'll see you again, bye"

"Good bye and thank you."

As she drove away she swore that she saw tears in his eyes. Stephanie and me are going to have a nice long talk when I get back home, Teri thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay I know it's sort but, if you good I'll post chapter 8 as well which is typed and waiting to be posted. Now I know I've good some spelling errors but they, I'm doing this without a beta so please bare with.

Still don't know anything

* * *

Chapter 7

"Honey I'm home" Teri said as she came through the door of the apartment, "and boy do you have some explaining to do."

"Hi Teri how was your trip?"

"Don't Hi Teri me, we are going to sit down and let WHY you left Lazy Town once and for all."

"Why are you curious now?" Stephanie asked meekly.

"Does the name Sportacus ring a bell?

Stephanie turned pale at the mention of his name and unknowingly placed a protective hand on her abdomen where their baby grew.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Cut the crap Steph, that's his child your carrying, and he is the reason why you left. Now I want to know what happened and I want to know NOW!"

"Fine you win, I'll tell you", Stephanie said as she hung her head down in defeat, and then proceeded to tell her cousin the story how her and Sportacus ended up in bed together and the horrible aftermath.

"So just to get this straight you told him you love him and he said he didn't feel the same way."

"Yes" Stephanie whispered with tears rolling down her face.

"So you yelled at him and moved here?"

Stephanie could only shake her head to confirm because she was crying so hard.

"Well first off he's an idiot for saying that to you but did you ever stop and think all of it just caught him off guard? I mean come on hero or not he's still a guy and 90% of the time they are thinking with the wrong head. Steph I think you really need to talk to him and tell him what is going on with you."

"Why if he couldn't handle me saying I love you, what on earth makes you think he's going to be able to handle me telling him I'm pregnant. I don't think I can take another rejection. I just can't. I need to go lay down for awhile excuse me." With that Stephanie got up and went to her room where she cried she herself to sleep.

Teri sat on the couch and looked at the spot that her cousin had just vacated. She bit her lip and though about the package that Sportacus gave to her and if she should pass it along to Stephanie like she promised she would. On one hand it could be an apology letter and begging her to return to him and Lazy town but, on the other it could be a polite kiss off letter in that case it may cause Stephanie to run again of worse push her over the emotional deep end. She finally shook her head and decided for now it was best to keep Stephanie in the dark and hope that she would change her mind on her own about telling Sportacus and then got up to check on the cousin.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm loving that everybody that reviewed (all two of you) likes my story and , even have a few more that have put me on story alert and they're favorite list so I've decided to release the next chapeter. Please review and I'm sorry for the spelling error I do use spell check.

Still own nothing

* * *

Chapter 8

Another 6 months later

Stephanie woke up to the sound of a baby crying, rolled over and looked at the clock 6am. Well, she thought to herself, at least I got 4 hours sleep, before getting out of bed to care of the fussy babies.

"Good morning Lilja, how's mommies good little girl", lifting her daughter from her crib to start the now common routine of changing her diaper before feeding her.

"Morning Steph, need a hand?"

"Sure if you want to check on Bryan for me that would be great."

"Good morning handsome, were you a good boy and let mommy sleep last night?"

Lilja and Bryan were now 3 weeks old, Stephanie and gone into labor at 36 weeks and surprised everyone including herself to be carrying twins. Lilja Teresa came first 6lbs 14oz 19inches and looked like her mom with her pink hair and little nose, but had her father's piercing blue eyes. Bryan Milford born 5 minutes later 5lbs 14 oz 19inches long already looked like his father with his sandy blonde hair and strong features. Stephanie took to motherhood like a duck to water and was beaming when she brought her children home from the hospital but even Teri knew something was missing. That sometime was Sportacus but every time his name was brought up Stephanie would almost shut down.

Soon the babies were fed and dressed and sitting in there bouncers happily gurgling away.

"So Steph what is going on with you today?"

"Well after to twins check up today I thought I would take them for a walk in the park after since it's such a nice warm summer day. Did you want to come with us?"

"As much as I love spending time with these two cuties I have to go to work today, but how about you guys stop by the coffee shop later and we can eat lunch together?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

Later on after the doctors office Stephanie (still with her brown hair but the pink was starting to grow out again) was walking down main street heading for the coffee shop when.

"Pinkie, is that you"

"Trixie, ohimgoodness, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just passing through on my way back to Lazy Town and I thought I would look at wedding dresses since I was here."

"Wedding dresses, you don't mean?"

"Yes, Stingy and I are getting married in a few months," showing Stephanie the ring on her finger. "Now that I found you, you can come and be my maid of honor at the ceremony in Lazy Town."

While Stephanie was genuinely happy for her friend, she didn't think she could go back to Lazy Town and run the risk of seeing Sportacus. "You know Trixie I think I'm busy then, I have to be going, I'll see you again sometime." Trying to make a quick get away without her friend bringing attention to the stroller and the sleeping babies inside.

"Wait a minute Pinkie, what is going on with you? Why do you have a stroller?"

"Would you believe I'm babysitting?"

Trixie pushed aside the canopy and caught sight of Lilja's soft pink hair. "Babysitting? We have to talk"

"Why do people always say that to me? Fine follow me." With that Stephanie took Trixie back to the apartment and told her about why she left and who's the daddy although to look at Bryan you knew the answer.

* * *

When Teri came home later that evening she found Stephanie crying on the sofa.

"You know you spend an awful lot of time crying on that thing. You think you were trying to drown it or something. So what's going on hormones still got you sensitive? Not bad news from the doctor is it?" Stephanie shook her head no. "Then what is it?"

"I ran into Trixie today on my way to the coffee shop, she's getting married in a few months and asked me to be the maid of honor."

"So far I'm failing to see why this would make you so upset?"

"The ceremony is in Lazy Town."

"Okay, I'm starting to get the picture but there's something else you're not telling me."

"She saw the twins, she said she would give me one week to tell Sportacus or she would."

"Well cuz, as harsh as it sounds, she's right, I think you and I both know what you have to do."

"I can't, if he doesn't even want me or love me why would he want the twins."

"Steph, I have a confession to make. Remember 6 months ago when you had me go to Lazy Town to clean out Uncle Milford's house and I ran into Sportacus. Well he kind of gave me a package with a letter to give to you. Now before you say anything the reason I didn't mention this to you before is I knew you weren't going to read the letter in fact you would have thrown it out without even opening it first. I think you need to read the letter and make your next decision based on what it says."

"I hate that your right, fine, bring me the package."


	9. Chapter 9

After much ado I give you the letter, I hope that it was worth the wait. Keep reviewing because I do have the rest of the story writen and waiting for me the post it. Happy reading

I own do not own Lazy Town or any of the characters I'm just borrowing them.

* * *

Chapter 9

My Dearest Stephanie,

To say I'm sorry and beg for your forgiveness just doesn't seem enough, especially on paper, but yet I am. I was a fool that day, and I never meant to hurt you. You are the most precious thing in my life and I will do anything to make it right and get you back. Please Stephanie I Love You, please tell me where you are so that I may have a chance to tell you this in person and properly beg for forgiveness. If you agree just send word in this mail tube I have enclosed throw it into the air and it will find me. If you don't respond I will know why. I Love You.

Your Always,

Sportacus

The letter had been folded into a paper airplane and there were obvious tearstains smudging the ink in places. Stephanie reread the letter 4 times crying harder every time before having to excuse herself from the room and leaving the letter on the coffee table. Teri picked up the letter and read what made her cousin so upset. Damn, she thought, he really does love her; I just hope it isn't to late. Then she got up to check one her cousin in the other room.

"Steph, why are you crying isn't this what you wanted to hear? He loves you, he wants back, this is great news."

"But what is he going to say when he sees the twins?" She hiccupped, "Is he still going to love me after he finds out what I kept from him?"

"That's not entirely your fault, it's mine and I have no problem telling him that. Besides if he loves you as much as he says in this letter I'm sure that he will forgive you. Steph this has to come from you not someone else."

"Why are you always right? I'll go get the tube and some paper"

"Pink paper so he knows it's from you."

"Fine, pink paper but where should I met him at?"

"Here Steph, make him come here, I'm sure Lazy Town can make out okay for a day without him, plus it gives you home court advantage and you don't have to pack up all the stuff for the twins."

"Alright, your right again as always."

Sportacus,

Please meet me 269 Ruby Court, above the Sunrise Coffee Shop in Sunshine Valley at 10am on Friday. We need to talk.

Stephanie

"Wow Steph that seems a little cold doesn't it?"

"What am I supposed to say? Sportacus I Love You, in live in Sunshine Valley oh by the way we have twins, please come and meet your son and daughter?"

"Yes, no, maybe? How should I know I've never written anything like this before? And why Friday I have to work in the coffee shop that day? I wanted to be here in case you need moral support."

"Teri, you know I love you and I know you would do anything for me but as you have told be many times this is something I need to do. Your right, I need to stop running away from this problem and face it. If not for me, for Bryan and Lilja, they should have the chance to know they're father."

"Now that's the Stephanie I remember. Go send that letter."


	10. Chapter 10

It's getting close to the end but i do have a few more twists and turns so keep reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 10

2 days later

Stephanie paced back and forth in the small living room nervously awaiting the arrival of Sportacus. Teri was downstairs working in the coffee shop and Stephanie was starting to regret the decision to have her go to work that day but kept telling herself that she had the do this herself. Soon there was a knock at the door. Slowly she went to the door and checked to see who it was, know full well that it was the man in blue. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Stephanie", his face had lit up when he saw her.

Oh how she missed hearing his voice and how he said her name she thought to herself. "Sportacus, come in", she finally said nervously.

Closing the door behind him she offered him a seat on the couch, they sat there in an awkward silence for almost two minutes before the hero finally spoke.

"You changed your hair, it's different."

"Yeah it's growing out though I need to do something with it again."

"I liked the pink, it was different, it made you unique, special."

Stephanie blushed for a minute and started to say something but was quickly interrupted by Sportacus.

"Stephanie look I'm sorry about everything, what I said, how I said it, I was overwhelmed with everything that happened." Now he kneeled on the floor in front of her. "Please Stephanie, forgive me and say that we can try again. I Love You and I'm not afraid the say it to you now. Please us a chance."

Stephanie sat on the couch and cried during the whole confession; she looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes and saw that he was starting to cry too. She smiled and started to wipe away the tears on his face. "Of course I forgive you Sportacus…" Was all she was able to say before she was interrupted by a sound from the bedroom. Damn, she thought to herself, I needed more time. Unable to ignore to sound she quickly got up and excused herself from the room to care for the now awake baby.

Sportacus waited for a moment before following her to see what she was doing.

"What are you doing in here?" she said as she turned from the changing table with Lilja in her arms. Bryan was still sleeping unnoticed in the crib.

"I wanted to see to what you were doing, why you were taking so long. Stephanie what is going on here? Whose baby is that?"

"Honey, I'm home, come out, come out where ever you are?" Came a male voice from the living room.

Stephanie closed her eyes and thought could this possibly get any worse?

"There you are, hey babe what's shaking?" The man now standing in the doorway of the nursery/Stephanie's bedroom.

Suddenly it hit him why she finally responded to him after all this time, that's why her letter was so distant and cold, she had moved on and wanted to help him clear his guilty conscious. He had to get out of there he couldn't anymore. "I, I have to go thank you for forgiving me I hope you have a wonderful life, good-bye" With that the hero quickly left the apartment before Stephanie had a chance to explain anything.

Stephanie almost collapsed to the floor in a state of shock until Mark finally spoke. "Who was that guy?"

"What are you doing here Mark? You know Teri doesn't come home for another 4 hours. You couldn't hang out with her at the coffee shop till then?"

"Ouch, someone touchy"

"Just go find your girlfriend Mark, I have to feed Lilja."

Stephanie slowly waked over to the rocking chair sat down and started to nurse her daughter and cry over the lost of the love of her life. "I'm so sorry Lilja, I failed you and your brother." She whispered and continued to silently weep.


	11. Chapter 11

A long chapter finally! Keep reading a reviewing I'm loving the ego boost. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

Teri was outside the coffee shop cleaning the tables when she saw Sportacus run past her. This can't be good; she thought he had only been up here for like 5 minutes tops. She had to find out what happened and chased after him. "Leaving so soon?"

"It was a mistake for me to come here, I need to get back to Lazy Town", he said turning to see who had grabbed him.

"Unbelievable, some hero you turned out to be. I just can't believe it I fought for you. I told her from the beginning that she should have told you what was going on but she was afraid that you would react like this and damn if she wasn't right."

"How am I supposed to react to see her there holding some other man's baby?"

"Other man's baby? What other man?"

"You're asking me, you're her cousin or don't you even know."

"Okay I'm going to let that comment slide because your upset and confused. Was he tall with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, semi vacant expression and wearing a flannel shirt and blue jeans?"

"I think why?"

"That would be my soon to be dead boyfriend." Then she busted out in laughter for a minute followed by a sigh of relief while Sportacus stood there with a look of absolute confusion on his face.

"Well that baby was obviously Stephanie's if he's not the father then who… Oh I have been such an idiot I just assumed that… She'll never forgive me now… What am I going to do?" Then sitting down and a bench that lined to street putting his head in his hands.

"The way I see it you have two choices" Teri sat down next to him. "1. You go back to the apartment and figure things out or 2. You leave and never contact or think about Stephanie again because that girl has been through enough. But choose wisely because if you walk out on her again or hurt her again in any way I swear I will put you in a pixie stick coma that not even an entire orchard of apples could cure."

"Thank you, Stephanie is lucky to have a cousin like you to watch over her." Turning her ran back toward the coffee shop and the little apartment above it.

* * *

He quickly knocked on the door but found no answer and tried the handle and thankfully found it unlocked. Inside the apartment he quietly walked through the living back to the nursery and spotted Stephanie finishing up nursing Lilja. He knew he should have made his presents known but to was just so transfixed at the sight in front of him Stephanie and his no their daughter and couldn't help but smile.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to come in?"

"How did you?"

"Know you were there? I've always been able to sense when your near me, I don't why or how but I can. So do you want to come and meet your daughter?"

"Our daughter. What's her name?"

"Lilja Teresa, Lilja after"

"My mother but how did you"

"You told me once when I was 15 and you were showing me pictures of your family"

"And you remembered all these years? She looks like you."

"But she has her daddies eyes, now come on come hold her, I just finished feed her and she's happy and full."

"I'm not sure if I should, I might drop her of some thing."

"Sit down in the chair and I'll hand her to you just watch her head."

"She's so small and perfect." He looked down at the small baby in his arms and tears started to forming his eyes, "How can you love someone so much that you just met?" Stephanie quickly picked up the camera that was sitting on the dresser and took a picture of father and daughter before Bryan decided to make his presents know. "What was that?" Sportacus said looking up from the sleeping girl in his arms.

"That would be our son Bryan Milford."

"I have a daughter and a son, twins?"

"Two children in one pregnancy that would be the most common definition of twins, yes. Bryan came as I bit of a surprise to all of us the doctors never found him on the ultrasounds they said be must have been hiding behind his sister the entire time. Teri said we should call him Bryan in honor of his father."

"I don't get it?"

"The name Bryan means noble and strong, like you, which is good since he looks like you."

"But he has your eyes. Stephanie what are we going to do?"

"Not now Sportacus, let's not spoil the moment. Let my take care of Bryan and we can talk about it later.

* * *

A few hours later after Sportacus had changed his first diaper, which took about 10 minutes and, Bryan had been feed and fallen back asleep. Sportacus and Stephanie sat down to start to figure out what to do next.

"Stephanie I've decided to leave Lazy Town. My place is here with you and our children."

"But Sportacus you can't, Lazy Town is your home."

"No my home and my life is anywhere you and our children are."

"Then I guess I have to move back to Lazy Town, after all the town needs its hero, the only problem is where to live. I'm sorry but I don't think an airship is a good place to raise children."

"I might have a solution for that. How would you like to move back to your uncles house?"

"But I sold it months ago? How could I live there?"

"I went to the town council and asked if there was anyway I could buy the house, the airship isn't the best place to be in the winter or during thunderstorms. So the town decided to purchase the house and give it to me as a gift for all the years of service I've given the town. You can live there with our children and I'll stay in the airship."

"But there's three bedrooms in the house, one for the twins, you and me. Why do you want to stay in the airship?"

"Because we need to take things slowly and we have a lot of things to discuss and work through and as much as we both want to move on together we can't until we have straightened everything from the past 9 months out. Besides I think that is the only way Teri would let you leave, she's very protective of you and she kind of scares me too."

"She was the one who finally made me read your letter, well her and Trixie."

"Trixie?"

"I'll tell you later, all I want to do now is take a nap."

"I should go."

"No, please stay, would you just hold me in your arms until I fall asleep."

"Of course my angel." Then he kissed the top of her head and wrapped a protective arm around her as he did on that fateful night so many months ago.


	12. Chapter 12

So I come to the end of it all but i would like to thank my two reviewers and all the rest of you that added me to your story alert and story favorites list.

I stil don't own anything I just borrowed a few things

* * *

Epilogue

3 months later

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride. Ladies and gentlemen I would like to announce to the first time in public Mr. and Mrs. Stingy and Trixie Pennypincher."

Stephanie looked over at Sportacus and the twins and smiled as she watched her friends start they're lives as a married couple. Although she had to admit at times she had pangs of jealousy she just reminded herself that her and Sportacus were taking it slow for a reason.

In the past three months she had moved back to her uncles house in Lazy Town and opened a dance studio like she always dreamed she would. Bessie was like a grandmother to Lilja and Bryan and would help to baby-sit when Stephanie went to work and Sportacus could not watch them himself.

They had spent many nights talking about they're hopes and fears. Sportacus about why he behaved the way he did that fateful night now almost a year ago. Stephanie on why she left, why she stayed away for so long and why she never tried to contact anyone.

Teri even apologized to Sportacus for not giving Stephanie the letter sooner and gave him a present that she had secretly made. A baby album of sorts with pictures documenting the different stages of Stephanie's pregnancy so he did feel like he had missed anything.

The new family was often seen going for walks in the park or on a blanket under a tree having tummy time. Stephanie and Sportacus were also seen by themselves out on dates from time to time happily smiling and obviously in love.

Back at the reception the party was in full swing. Stephanie had caught the bouquet and then Sportacus caught the garter. Stephanie explained to him that it was an old tradition long since forgotten that whoever caught the bouquet and garter were the next to be married. He just smiled and kissed her.

Towards the end of the night Sportacus asked Stephanie to dance.

"I requested this song just for us, please dance with me?"

Oh, thinking about our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more

Stephanie wrapped her arms around Sportacus' neck and rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
Love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

"Stephanie, there is something I want to say. I've known you for 13 years now and I've watched you grow from a child, to a beautiful young woman and mother before my eyes."

Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when your feeling down  
Now nothing could change  
what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

"And I can't to this day imagine my life without you in it. I Love You."

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
Love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Stephanie stopped dancing and looked into the eyes of her beloved. "Wait, are you saying what I think your saying?"

I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you

Then Sportacus dropped down to one knee pulled a golden ring out of his pocket with a diamond in between to sapphires. "Stephanie Meanswell I am here in front of our family and friends, I ask, will you do me the honor and the privilege of becoming my wife?"

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh  
We're in heaven

"Yes, Yes and thousand times Yes, I will marry you."

THE END

* * *

The song and lyrics by: DJ Sammy, Heaven (Candlelight Mix)


End file.
